vfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is the stunningly beautiful, charismatic and powerful leader of the Visitors. She is benevolent, charming and offers friendship to the people of Earth. Privately, she is fierce and manipulative, ruling the Visitors (and if she has her way, humanity) with an iron fist. She really is a vicious reptile. Biography Season 1 . ]] At roughly 9:55 am on a Tuesday morning, Anna first appeared to humans from a spaceship in the sky. Her face was projected from a space craft. She told everyone that her name is Anna and that her people come in peace. She apologized for the turmoil their arrival has caused and says that they need water and a mineral which is common on Earth and in exchange they will share their technological advances and then leave Earth hopefully better than they found it. She concludes by saying that they will make contact again soon and the crowds clap and cheer. On Wednesday, 9.20 am Anna is questioned by reporters. Tyler calls Erica to watch an interview with Anna on the television. Anna says that the Visitors are honored by Earth's friendship and they will nurture it and never abandon it. She says that they are of peace, always. Anna is then questioned by the news. They ask her why the Visitors and humans look the same. They say that scientists say it is impossible. Chad says to give her some respect. He then asks her why all Visitors seem to be what he considers attractive. Anna says that he isn't so bad himself and smiles at him as she leaves. Later, in the mothership, Anna tells her assistant Marcus that she wants Chad Decker, while watching the news he is presenting. Much later, after scheduling a meeting, Anna and Chad prepare for their interview however Anna shocks Chad by warning him not to portray the visitors in a negative light and only to ask good questions. At first he refuses but after Anna almost cancels the meeting he agrees to it, knowing it will elevate his career. interviews Anna. ]] Chad interviews Anna. At the interview, on camera, Anna tells Chad to ask her everything and anything. Chad asks what life is like where the visitors come from. Anna says that it is much like Earth with cities and large oceans except they don't divide themselves into countries. They are one large, united country, all at peace. Anna says that humanity is a rare gift, one that the visitors hold in the highest regard. Anna says that helping humankind stirs great emotion in the visitors. She states that happiness comes from tranquility and peace. Anna tells the protesters that embracing change is never easy but the reward for doing so can be far greater than anything you can imagine. She also says that she wants to give complete medical services to all. Chad then asks her if she means universal health care and she replies that she believes that's what humans call it. After the interview, Marcus tells Chad that Anna loved him and she intends to call on him again if she needs something to say through him. He says that she trusts him. Chad says that he's not so sure he trusts her. Chad said that Anna backed him into a corner but Marcus says that she could have chosen anyone but she chose him. While other celebrate the new recruits joining the Peace Ambassador Program, Anna looks down at New York City from the top of the mothership. In A Bright New Day: Anna and many others are given their visa's for them to live in America legally. When Anna learns of Marie Faulkner and the death of her husband, she orders Marcus to give Anna as much information about Marie Faulkner. As Marie Faulkner is about to enter the building, Anna appears and would like to speak with Marie. When Marie is on the stage she changes her views on Visitors and forgives them dispite they were in fact the cause of her husbands death. Anna also appears to tell the public that a Anti-V Protestor tried to assasinate a V. The two speeches damages the Anti-V Protestment credibility. The attempted assasination was actually a plan created by Anna so the protestment would be viewed by the public in a negative light. At the end of the episode we learn Lisa, is the daughter of Anna. Anna wants to create an army to counter the rising threat of resistance. She calls down all the best soldiers from the 29 ships and selects one. After mating with him, she eats him to nourish her babies. In Pound of Flesh: When a suicide bombing happens on one of the ships during Anna's Bliss, Anna becomes aware that the Fifth Column is immune to her Bliss and experiences human emotion, she laters commands Joshua to setup an empathy test to "find out whose Fifth Column and who isn't." When she learns the test has a margin of error, she brushes it aside and tells Joshua she'll "deal with them personally." In the same episode Anna wants to announce her Live Aboard Program, where humans are allowed to live aboard the mothership, she her broadcast is interrupted by Joshua who overrides it with the words "John May Lives." In the last part of the episode she gives Suicide pills to the V's who failed the test, and tells Joshua that those who took their lives were faithful to her and those who didn't were traitors, and tells Joshua to skin the ones who did not want to take the pill. When Anna learns of the hybrid, and when the guards failed to collect the hyrbids parents, she then orered the relase of the soldier. Wondering who had done this to the soldier, she then ordered that a shuttle loaded with V trackers to be dispersed to find out who did this. When Anna gets news from Chad Decker that there is a threat to the shuttles transporting V's only, she realizes that they haven't immolated all Fifth Colunm from the ship, for that someone leaked news of the V trackers. In an attempt for the whole world to see the Fifth Colounm as a terrorist organiation, she orders dead human bodies to be loaded into a shuttle which will be the one shot down. When Anna does her speech to the news, she tells the people that they've "been forced to reconsider being here at" which makes the press worried and governments across the world who are concerned that the Visitors will leave. Anna then uses this fear to her advantage which is seen in Fruition. In Fruition, Anna speaks to the world telling of her daughters attack, and tells the world she is leaving for that the V's find Earth no-longer a safe place for them. During the episode, Anna purposelly ignored Chad Decker so he would be desperate, convincing. She says that his "fear of losing us, will fuel his passion, that passion will generate a public outcry and will get what we want" and orders that the Shanghai ship leave immediately. Her prediction on Cad Decker worked for he risked his career by editorializing his thoughts to the world and not remaining objective. During a meeting with the president, she somehow made the president send a message to the FBI to give the Visitors Fifth Colunm terrorists in their custody, bot the FBI, and they would continue to share their technology. After finding almost all of her eggs destroyed, Anna goes into a fit of rage, revealing that she too is begining to feel human emotion. In her desire for vengeance, she initiated a hostile (almost certainly) plan against humanity which turns the sky red, and the entire Visitor Fleet appears to be ready for what may be a full scale assault, although this will not be known until season 2. In Red Rain, she is told by Marcus that one environmental scientist has almost reached the truth on what the Red Sky is, and so has ordered the termination of the human. Marcus also reveals to her, that the captains of the 29 ships are surprised by the sudden release of red sky, and have come to the conclusion that Anna has experienced human emotion, and they have gone to see her. At the meeting she says that she has not been infected by the human skin. Before the meeting began she saw one of the captains talking to another captain, and so during the meeting she reveals her tail and repeatedly strikes at the captain, where she grabs him and peels back the human flesh to reveal the V form exclaiming "I may wear this skin, but I never forget what we are beneath" and then kills the captain and walks away, even tasting the human blood on her face. Trivia * Original Casting Call: ''ANNA 40 years old, Anna is the leader of the Visitors, and she's not only humanoid, she has flawless looks and a gorgeous figure. A woman who presents herself as a benevolent deity, with a soft-spoken tone of voice that is warm and soothing (but with a strangely harmonic tone), Anna is the front person for the aliens, and she's remarkably knowledgeable -- about human culture, human languages, and media manipulation. Expert at wrapping pundits around her little finger, she decides that newscaster Chad Decker is the perfect careerist to carry her message of peace and prosperity to a wider world... '' * The major change between the description and the casting is the fact a much younger actress was chosen to play the role (although the actual age of the character may be older). * The character of Anna is analogous to (and probably named for) Diana in the original series. However, her status as Visitor High Commander and her residence aboard the New York Mothership also makes her analogous to John. Her position as queen suggests that she may also be The Leader of the Visitors. * Baccarin was initially rejected for the role of Anna following her audition, as Peters did not believe she had the right look for the role. *Shots of Anna are often taken in such a way that her visage appears somewhat reptilian. Anna is also seen to blink very rapidly on several occasions, mimicking the rapid eye movements of some reptiles and amphibians. Behind the Scenes An interview on IGN has revealed that Season 2 will show Anna's own mother being introduced into the show who may or may not be played by Jane Badler. A later article proves that Jane Badler will indeed be coming onto the rebooted show and be the first of the original actors to be appear on the new V. Category:V Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Visitors